PC Power Issue 15
This issue was cover-dated March 1995 and cost £4.99. It was released in either floppy disk or CD versions. A 16-page supplement called PC Buyer was also included. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Next Month ½ page (20) Hardware Guide - (96-99) Jon'll Fix It: Technical Letters - 2 pages (100-101) Power A-Z - 4 pages (110-113) The Butt Stops Here! - 1 page (114) Coverdisks Superfrog, Image Commander, Heretic ''- 1 page (6) 3D Studio 4, ''US Navy Fighters, Iron Assault, Descent ''- 1 page (7) ''BreakThru!, Battledrome, Battle for the Ashes, Virtual Golf - 1 page (8) Wings of Glory, Tornado, Utilities - 1 page (10) Instant Access - Microsoft Publisher, Microsoft Works, Microsoft Games - 2 pages (12-13) News Headlines *More Empire Building: Award Winners Platinum from Empire (14) *Calling All Gordon Geckos!: Compuworks from One Stop Software (14) *MIDI for Windows '95 (14) *Recommended Games: NASCAR Racing, Descent, Alone in the Dark 3, Ka-50 Hokum (14) *CF on CD!: Cannon Fodder/Beneath a Steel Sky from Telstar (14-15) *Criterion & Yamaha Join Forces (15) *MJN's Entry Level PC (15) *Sex on CD!: Joy of Sex (15) *Close Encoun-Tias: The Daedalus Encounter from Virgin (15) *Shock! England Win at Cricket!: Willow Cricket Scorebook (15) *''Magic Carpet'' data disk arrives: Hidden Worlds from Bullfrog (15-16) *Pentium Sales Halved (16) *Clapt Out!: Virtual Guitar (16,18) *It's War!: Red Ghost and Civil War from Empire Interactive (18) *Book Look: DOS 6.2: Quick & Easy. Ooops!: What To Do When Things Go Wrong With Your PC, Windows VisiRef, and A Beginner's Guide to the PC (18) *Cyberjudas?: Hard Corps, Gender Wars, Kingdom 'O Magic, and Lawnmower Man 2: Jobe's War from SCI (18,20) *A First Encounter?: Frontier: First Encounters, Super Street Fighter II Turbo, and Baldies from Gametek (20) *CD-Rom Charts and Full-Price PC Charts (20) Features Virtually Vegas - 2 pages (22-23) :Dino Boni reports from the Las Vegas CES on the latest in PC-compatible VR technology. Total PC!: Upgrade feature - 10 pages (26-30,32,34-37) *Toshiba XM3501B - 85% *Panasonic CR563-B - 86% *Zoom Internal Mode - 85% *PACE MobilFax 144 - 90% *US Robotics Sportster 14,400 - 95% *Orchid Soundwave SCSI Kit - 90% *Bluepoint Sound FX3000 - 90% *Orchid Sound Drive 16 EZ - 90% *Orchid Soundwave 32 Pro - 84% *Rombo MediaPro (plus) AVI - 85% The Flashing Blades - 4 pages (38-41) :Remember that small and unassuming game, Tornado? You do? Well Digital Integration are about to unveil their latest flight sim based on the apache Gunship, and it promises to be bigger, better and even more accurate - in short, it's the next best thing to actually piloting the damn thing yourself. Derek de la Fuente straps himself in... Apache Longbow Power Drives - 6 pages (80-85) :If you haven't got a CD drive yet, then you simply haven't lived! Games, multimedia, films - they're all waiting for you on one of those tantalising silver disks. Jon Pyle, our resident technical expert, guides you through the minefield of what drives to buy and how to install them. *Sony CDU31A-82 - 60% *Panasonic CR563-B - 86% *Bluepoint ICD - 80% *Toshiba XM3501B - 85% *NEC 4Xi - 72% Super Models - 4 pages (86-89) :Group Test - 3-D Modellers: Caligari TrueSpace, 3D Studio Release 4, Imagine 3.0 The Public Eye - 1 page (104) :Rise of the Triad, Heretic, Descent Previews Dark Forces, Full Throttle - 1 page (72) Flight Unlimited, Super Karts, Front Lines - 1 page (73) Guilty, Fighter Wing, Tank Commander - 1 page (74) SimTower, SimTown, SimCity 2000: Urban Renewal, Alex Dampier Pro Hockey '95 - 1 page (75) Reviews Games Budget Power Test: Racing Simulations - 4 pages (106-109) Other Tips Tips: Descent, FIFA International Soccer, Megarace, Colonization, Heretic, Star Control II, Micro Machines, Genesia, Desert Strike - (76-77) Action Replay Codes: Arena: Elder Scrolls, Cannon Fodder, Comanche: Maximum Overkill, Desert Strike, D-Day, Doom, Doom 2, Frontier: Elite 2, Mortal Kombat, Pinball Dreams 2, Pinball Fantasies, System Shock, Theme Park, TIE Fighter, Ultima 6 - (77) Solution: Cyberia Part One - 2 pages (78-79) Adverts Games *3DO - 2 pages (2-3) *''Operation Body Count ''- US Gold - PC - 1 page (9) *''The Scottish Open: Virtual Golf'' - Core Design - PC - 1 page (11) *''Good to Firm'' - New Era Software - PC - page 17 *''Simon the Sorcerer II'' - Adventure Soft - PC - pages 17,19,31,33 *''Hammer of the Gods'' - US Gold - PC - 1 page (116) Magazines *Internet and Comms Today Issue 5 - 1 page (21) Other Credits Art Editor :Andy McDermott Production Editor :Steve Hill Technical Editor :Jon Pyle Staff Writer :Keith Pullin Contributors :Paul Mallinson, Derek de la Fuente, Kim Thomas, John Kennedy, Dino Boni, Steve Frisby, Joel Mishon, Harvey Hawkins Issue Index Category:PC Power issues Category:Paragon Publishing issues Category:Magazines released in 1995 Category:Magazines cover-dated 1995 Category:Contains PC Reviews